


Из огня в полымя

by Stephaniya



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Rings of Power
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поэзия огня. В прозе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из огня в полымя

***  
Он никогда не думал о себе, как о ком-то, кто способен созидать нечто истинно прекрасное. Потому хотя бы, что и сам не был таким. Среди своих сородичей он был почти чужаком. Кожа – обветренная жаром горнил. Правое плечо шире левого из-за постоянной работы молотом. Глаза – тускло серебряные, привыкшие щуриться от яркого огня. Он создавал украшения, но сам не носил их – работе они только мешали. Он убирал волосы в тугой узел на затылке и сутулился, потому что привык общаться с наугрим – низкорослым народом.   
Он внук Феанора – говорили о нем – но огня его безумного предка в нем нет. И Келебримбор верил в это.  
***  
\- Я подарю тебе то, что никто не отнимет,- голос звучал вкрадчиво тихо, взгляд золотых глаз – прямой и почти не мигающий. – я подарю тебе то, что ты жаждал, даже не ведая этого.   
Келебримбор слышал слова, но почти не разбирал их смысла. Говоривший – слишком прекрасен. Он – драгоценнейший самоцвет в огранке сияния настолько нездешнего, что смотреть почти больно. Он – благословение мудрейших, сам по себе величайший дар этой земле и всем тем, на которые он ступает.  
\- Я подарю тебе знания. Я тебе подарю тебя самого.  
Келебримбор не мог поверить, что Аннатар говорил именно с ним.  
***  
\- Позволь мне,- рука – светлая молния – коснулась кожаного шнура, дернула, и тяжесть черных волос обрушилась на плечи. Келебримбор не пошевелился.   
\- Из всех сокровищ Эрегиона ты – единственно истинное,- Аннатар обошел его, встал перед ним и замер, разглядывая,- я могу научить тебя многому, а в благодарность прошу лишь одного.  
\- Все что угодно,- Келебримбор чувствовал жар, не сравнимый с тем, что исходил от горнил. Этим жаром обжечься было нельзя, но утонуть, сгореть дотла, благословляя секунды горения – можно. И именно это творилось с ним.   
\- Тебя,- Аннатар улыбнулся – в улыбке почудилась жадность,- я хочу тебя.   
***  
Холодный шелк простыней не способен остудить жара, охватившего кожу. Аннатар – чистый огонь. Келебримбор – серебряный слиток. И вместе они способны создать тончайшую и прочнейшую из цепей. До этого мига Келебримбор не знал любви, но теперь был совершенно уверен – заветы древних не лгали. Одна любовь на всю жизнь, одно слиянье сердец. Одна на двоих воля.  
Аннатар оставлял на его шее следы, пока двигался поцелуями вниз. Между дрожащих бедер он замер и поднял глаза. Келебримбору захотелось умолять его продолжать, но он лишь тяжело дышал и смотрел в ответ.   
В глубине золотистых зрачков ему вдруг померещился отблеск алого пламени, и отчего-то вдруг стало страшно.   
Наваждение длилось мгновение, и Аннатар сомкнул губы вокруг его плоти, а Келебримбору оставалось стонать и молить о пощаде.   
Но позднее, в тиши отцветающей ночи, он снова пытался прогнать из памяти этот взгляд. Враждебный. Жестокий. Чужой…  
***  
\- Сердца, опаленные страстью, к мудрости глухи,- ее голос – печальная лира. Ее взгляд – бездонное озеро скорби. Скорби о нем.   
Келебримбор любил ее. Или так это казалось тогда. Сердце отдается единожды, и она – Артанис, Рассветная Звезда – не приняла его. Должно быть, мудростью своей прозрела неискренность этого подарка.   
\- Он – Познание. Он – Созидание. Он – Свет,- Келебримбор искусней творил украшения, чем стихотворные строчки, но сейчас ему хотелось петь, сплетая слова, как прежде сплетал прочные кольца кольчуг. – в нем не может быть зла. Он – очищающий пламень.  
\- О, я видела пламя,- она улыбнулась, и сердце Келебримбора на мгновение переполнил сумрак тревоги.   
***   
Первое он создал, думая о ней – об Артанис, деве утренних слез. Он прощался с минувшим, смывал ошибки водой из реки времен, повторяя ее имя и прося прощенья за ошибки и поспешность.   
Нэнья назвал он его – Кольцо Воды.   
Второе создал он, думая о бесчисленных сражениях – минувших и будущих, о славных песнях, несущихся над полем победной брани. Он думал о ветре, развевающем славное знамя и наполняющем паруса кораблей.  
Вилья назвал он его – Кольцо Воздуха.  
Третье ковал он и думал о нем. Об отблеске пламени в золотистых глазах. О секундах слияния тел и гармонии душ. О горнилах и расплавленном серебре своего собственного сердца.   
Нарья назвал он его – Кольцо Огня.   
***  
\- Оно соберет их. Оно их скует в единую цепь. Оно…  
\- Замолчи! Замолчи, умоляю!  
В его тоне – безжалостность правды. Он был жесток, и глаза его светились алым огнем.   
\- Ты меня обманул. Для тебя я оставил все. Я поддался твоей соблазнительной лжи. Я не верил тем, кто говорил, что мне стоит бояться. Я любил тебя.   
\- Я не лгал. Ни словом, ни жестом, ни вздохом. Я отдал тебе все, что имел. И отдал бы больше.   
\- Но какою ценой!   
\- Оно служило бы нашей единой воле. Мир ждет, чтобы мы его взяли, как я брал тебя.   
\- Ты – исчадие Тьмы.   
\- Значит, будет война.  
***  
В нем самом теперь полыхал огонь. Вовсе не тот, что спалил Феанора дотла. И не тот, из которого вышли его драгоценные Кольца.   
Его сердце пылало, и никак не могло сгореть. Такой боли – он думал – никто на земле не достоин.   
Он вышел навстречу совершенно один, с мечом и в кольчуге, со знаменем Эрегиона и совершенно пустыми глазами. Он шел умирать.   
Аннатар был облачен лишь в сияние и Единое. Стопами он почти не касался земли.   
\- Ты пришел убить меня, драгоценнейший? – его голос такой же, как в день их встречи – тихий и вкрадчивый. Только на этот раз в нем плескалась горечь.   
\- Я пришел уничтожить тебя.  
Один шаг по каменным осколкам – Келебримбор увидел, как след Аннатара в пыли наполняется кровью.   
\- Из всех сокровищ Эрегиона ты – единственно истинное. И ты погибаешь из-за тех, что я научил тебя создавать.   
\- Ты их не коснешься.   
\- Их – нет. Но истинное все еще принадлежит мне.  
Келебримбор не помнил, как выронил меч. Он позволил чужому огню охватить себя – его смерть была милосердна.   
***  
А когда его тело наконец сняли с высоких древков знамен, для того, кто прежде дарил, наступила безбрежная ночь.


End file.
